Love Burns
by ROCKNROLLFANATIC
Summary: Just because he taught me my specialities and is my first and only love doesn't mean he distracts me from everything, or does it! I suck at summaries. Please R&R. :
1. Pilot

Hey guys! It's me ROCKNROLLFANATIC writing my first fanfic in forever! :] Tell me what you think.

I do not own any characters or the plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho. :] Enjoy my pilot.

* * *

Demon world, I wasn't scared of it or its citizens.

I'm not just your average girl either, just a demon obsessed with fire. Let's just say it's my specialty, not only am I a fire demon but a pyro at heart.

I always seem to find my soothing, calm self while lying by the beautiful lake.

Let's just say my life is not as simple as it seems. I'm always getting hunted down for assassin duties or thievery. What can I say? I was taught by the best.

"Hey! THERE SHE IS!" yelled a demon from far off the lake from where I was laying.

"Here we go again." I simply said, while getting up as fast as I could. I took off running for the nearby forest off towards the nearest town. I could find a hiding place there because this hasn't been the first time doing this. I jumped over tree trunks and could tell this guy was mad. He was never going to give up.

'Oh how I was they were with me again. It was a lot easier to lose them in a group than on my own.' I thought.

Knowing that a town had to be ahead I decided that maybe some fire might add some fun with this. I quickly realized there was a branch hanging down. I grabbed it and jumped up into the tree. I realized him looking up at me yelling words that I couldn't understand.

"Blah, blah, blah. Eat this." I said, throwing fire down at his face. He screamed so loud it made the ground rumble. He ran opposite of the town and once he was out of sight I jumped down and continued to run towards the town ahead.

After I reached there, I quickly slid through a market shop and picked up a cloak. With no one noticing, I put it on and stuck the hood on my head. Another safe get away, Check.

As I walked down the street, I could hear in the distance a voice just like his. I quickly walked closer and my ears twitched. It was his voice, I just knew it. The one I fell in love with.

Yoko Kurama.

* * *

**This is my pilot version. Please READ & REVIEW! Just let me know if you like it! I know it's short but bare with me! **

**-ROCKNROLLFANATIC**


	2. Burning Sensation

**Hey guys it's me ROCKNROLLFANATIC! I wrote chapter 2! It's a lot longer and better, i think! i do not own an yu yu hakusho characters or plots. I do own Parker though and more characters to come. **

**Enjoy! :D **

_

* * *

_______

Flashback

'_After I reached there, I quickly slid through a market shop and picked up a cloak. With no one noticing, I put it on and stuck the hood on my head. Another safe get away, Check._

_As I walked down the street, I could hear in the distance a voice just like his. I quickly walked closer and my ears twitched. It was his voice, I just knew it. The one I fell in love with._

_Yoko Kurama.'_

I got this strange feeling through my body as I peered around the corner into the dark part of the town. There he stood with his partner in crime, Kurone. They looked as if they were strategizing.

I couldn't but help and stare at my beloved. I loved him but he didn't love me back. As I continued to stare, that's when Kurone looked up and saw my face. He stared at me for the longest time and nudged at Yoko.

He turned around and they both stood there and stared. I slipped away and took off running and ending up taking a wrong turn. The hood of my cloak slipped off and that's when I looked up seeing the sliver, long, glistening hair.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked sternly.

"What is it to you?" I said as I began to walk backwards.

He took my arm and looked me in the eye, "Parker, I thought I told you to leave us be, we don't need you."

"Who says I was here for you guys? I happen to be-" I said interrupted by a scream of someone saying, "THERE SHE IS!"

It was the guy from earlier. "Oh crap! I gotta go." I slipped out of his grasp and took off for the door I saw in front of me.

It was an abandoned place and old furniture put everywhere. I could sense the guy behind me really close so I hid in an old desk.

The guy came in and open drawers and doors frantically. I watched him through the crack as he slowly began to leave.

I slipped out of the drawer about thirty minutes later and went back out the way I came. I noticed the town in frantic behavior screaming, "THEIVES!" "YOKO, THE SPIRIT FOX!"

I was so thankful that he was still in town; I needed more time to talk to him. That's when a group of policeman ran by. I ended up following closely behind.

Yoko was no where to be found but I could sense him, because every time he was around my ears twitched. Weird, I know.

I was feeling very exhausted and knew that night was coming. I needed a place to stay and staying outside was not an option tonight. Looking around, I saw a bag of coins sitting on a table with no one there.

I quickly slipped over to the table and grabbed the bag sliding it into my cloak. I went to turn around when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the shadows.

"I have finally caught you, you tricky fox. Now, I can take you for myself." He whispered into my ear, while chuckling.

I couldn't say anything but the fire was burning inside of my chest I could just feel it. That's when my eyes filled with orange and red. My skin was very hot.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He yelled letting go of me.

"Don't you ever touch me!" I screamed, noticing my voice was more lower than normal. I didn't know what was going on with me. My body was just moving for itself.

The power exploded and shot the guy into a wall with fire. I kept blowing fire through my hands until it all drained.

I fell to the ground with exhaustion. I was back to my normal self and could tell that has never happened before.

I quickly rose to check on the guy. He literally was burned to a crisp and dead. That's when I noticed shining in the moon light, the bag of coins opened on the ground.

'YES! I have money now!' I screamed in my head. I was very exhausted.

I looked around and slowly slipped away from the crime scene when I bumped into a hard chest. It smelled just like him. I looked up and what did you know, it was Yoko.

He looked mad. "Parker, we need to talk."

"I thought you didn't need me around. You said I was no use to you guys. Just a damsel always in distress. I can take care of myself." I said, walking away.

I felt someone's grasp on my arm and pulled me back. "Your dangerous. You have no idea what power you hold. What you did to that guy might happen again, bigger and worse. You don't know the amount of power you have. We need to talk." He whispered, sternly.

"I can deal with it myself." I said, walking towards the town's exit.

"You are running away again. I knew you would, Parker. You never would be a true thief."

"Don't you start with me."

"Or what? You were going to tell me how you don't care for me and everything like that. I know you do. You're pathetic."

"And you don't even know me."

* * *

Review please! I hope it was good and longer enough!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D


End file.
